Karma
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: 11th entry in the Jeyna Alphabet Challenge, my letter was K and my word was Karma, as given to me by Payson-Nicky-forever. What goes around comes around.


**Okay, I think this was better than my last entry in the Jeyna Alphabet Challenge, mostly because it's in the first point of view and I think I do better when I write like that. And this was written at 5-9 o clock in the morning, when I was tired, so my work is generally better when I'm tired. Don't ask why, I don't know myself.**

**So Payson-Nicky-Forever assigned my word, Karma, in truth, it's my favourite word, mainly because of the meaning, What goes around, comes around. Trust me when I say, I love that saying so much! Karma for me, is very important, because I believe, if you do something bad, it will come back to bite you, and that's just what Jason and Co. learn today.**

**I don't own the characters, Jason, Bobby, Dakota, Reyna and anyone else and the locations all belong to RR not me. Never will! Ever!**

* * *

Jason's Point of View:

"JASON GRACE! _Open this door or I'll break it down!_" I turned over in my comfortable bed, ignoring the _soft and sweet, musical voice_ of my angry co-praetor, and I was in no hurry to get out of bed and face her wrath because I knew it was aimed at me. Plus, and angry Reyna is not something you want to face in the morning, especially when both of you haven't had coffee, and knowing what I'd done... Reyna had probably missed out on her morning cup of coffee... "_Fine!_ _I'll use the spare key you lazy..._" The next part of her sentence called me some colourful latin words and I threw back my covers and bolted out of bed before running as fast as lightning to the door, I fumbled with the lock for a minute, panting heavily before managing to unlock it, Reyna stood on the other side of the door, immaculately dressed and fully alert, meaning she was extremely angry at having her routine disrupted.

"Good morning Reyna, what can I do for you at this early hour?" I asked, playing the innocent game, Reyna disbanded that with a sharp glare.

"What did you do to my villa last night?" Reyna asked through gritted teeth, I tried to keep my expression controlled, she was on to me... I was in danger.

"What do you mean what did I do to your villa last night?" I asked carefully lying... I knew that I was so dead, but I needed to live. Reyna fixed me with her piercing glare and sharp eyes as she searched my face for a lie...

"I know it was you Jason, you're the only one with a spare key... only _you_ could have gotten in to cover everything in my room with whipped cream and shaving foam..." Reyna said, jabbing me in the chest when she said: _you_, yup, she was solely pinning the blame on me. "And I'm giving you until sundown to clean that room until it shines, with or without your _trusted accomplices._" Reyna said firmly, oh boy... she knew Bobby and Dakota helped me... crud...

"Of course Reyna... I'll have it sparkling more than that vampire series the Venus girls go insane over." I declared, Reyna pulled a face at my choice of expression, but nodded anyway.

"No later than sundown." She reminded me firmly before calmly walking away, probably to head to an early morning coffee shop in New Rome. I sighed before turning around and re-entering my villa, I grabbed a clean set of clothes and headed to the bathroom for my morning routine. When that was done I re-entered my bedroom quietly and slammed my hand on my wooden bedside table, it made a loud banging sound.

"Listen up you two, we've been caught out, we have until sundown to clean that villa until it _shines _more than Edward Cullen's chest in the California sunlight." I said to the two other occupants of the room, Bobby opened one eye wearily and then the other followed when he saw I wasn't joking.

"Oh Pluto, we're dead..." Bobby groaned, Dakota grabbed his flask and started chugging before pulling away to comment.

"Yeah, we're dead, but Jason's head's gonna look nice on Reyna's wall where she can kiss it everyday." Dakota slurred, I blushed and glared at him.

"Sober up boys. We have an impossible task ahead of us." I said firmly. "Today, we are going to go where only three extremely scared." I bowed my head in respect for my courage that took a beating. "Stupid." Bobby ducked his head in acknowledgement. "And drunk off kool aid." Dakota lowered his head too. "Boys have gone before. Reyna's room. We are going to clean it up until we know she'll be satisfied and won't maim us for life in an area we don't want to maimed in. We are not going to be goofing around..." I added, Bobby and Dakota sucked in breaths, we all knew the seriousness of the situation.

"Aye aye captain!" Bobby said as he saluted me, Dakota sloppily followed his lead and we got suited up for a day of cleaning.

"Lets go." I said, we grabbed our supplies and headed over to next door, Reyna's house, when we entered it looked almost exactly how we left it earlier, with the exceptions of Reyna's footprints and skid marks. Sighing the three of us got to work on cleaning everything from the floors to the walls and the ceiling... man, we're reckless when drunk off kool aid... For the next _7 hours_ we worked our _poduxes_ off, cleaning up every last inch of shaving foam and whipped cream from Reyna's house, how we even got it in Reyna's pillowcase and blankets without her noticing was beyond me.

"Done! Finally." Dakota exclaimed when we dropped like rag dolls on the ground, just then the door opened and Reyna strolled through and paused in the doorway, looking around.

"Good work boys, you can go now." Reyna dismissed us, groaning and aching in places I didn't know you could ache in we pulled ourselves off of the floor. "Don't do it again, the consequences won't be as kind as I was this time." Reyna warned, we all nodded like the good soldiers we are and Bobby and Dakota trudged out of the villa. "Jason, I admire your cleaning skills." Reyna complimented as she ran a finger down the previously shaving foam covered door frame.

"Thanks." I said nervously, we were alone... the two of us...

"Maybe you should clean your house more often..." Reyna remarked, I nodded, that would probably be for the best.

"Is that all?" I asked softly, Reyna seemed to ponder this for a few minutes.

"No. I suppose that is all Jason. You may leave now." Reyna said quietly, she leaned up and kissed me briefly on the cheek, igniting sparks all over my body and heat in my cheeks, I returned the favour.

"What goes around comes around." I told Reyna before leaving her house and heading back to mine. As soon as I walked into the door a bucket tipped, dousing me in whipped cream and shaving foam. I wiped the mixture out of my eyes and realised what Reyna had done, kept us busy while she returned the trick, I sighed, at least my floor and walls weren't covered with anything, and neither was the ceiling, so I was okay. I was so tired I made my way to my room and decided to just sleep, I flopped on my bed and the bedding exploded in a bomb of again, shaving foam and whipped cream.

"Karma, my dear, is a beautiful thing." Reyna remarked for her post of leaning up against the doorway, I hadn't even noticed she followed me.

"Karma?" I asked, Reyna smirked at me.

"What goes around, comes around Jason." Reyna replied, she kicked off from against the frame and walked over and tucked me in properly. "Sweet dreams." She whispered before brushing her lips across mine, but pulling back before I could respond. "You taste like whipped cream." Reyna remarked. "Enjoy your karma, because there is a lot more where that came from!" Reyna said before leaving with a small laugh, I sighed and turned over on my bed, before being accosted with another cloud, this was flour instead though. I groaned loudly and heard Reyna's laughs as she left.

She got me good, I dreaded to think what else in my house was tricked out... Karma's just mean!

* * *

**Like I said, Karma is very important to me, so I was overjoyed to find out my word was Karma, and this idea hit me almost immediately, but me being the person I am... procrastinated, and lost my first attempt, so here it is, and just on time as well. I hope you enjoyed.**

**I am Hazel daughter of Pluto, your word is Liquid, I have no idea why I chose that, but I think you can manage!**

_Here's the rules for the contest (copied from 'Aftermath' by_ **Payson-Nicky-forever**)_ :_

-We'll go through the alphabet choosing each other's words as we go. I just did 'A', so the first person to PM me or review saying they'd like to compete will get their 'B' word from me. Then when they post their story, they will give the 'C' word to the next person on the list.

-There will be a limited number of people to compete. I want to ensure that every author get to post at least three stories, so maybe 8? If you and another author want to work together in the contest, that's perfectly fine. Just make sure to let me know!

-All of the one-shots entered _must_ be Jeyna. Jasper or Leyna may be included, but only as a drama-angst starter. Non of the stories can end with Jason picking Piper over Reyna, or Reyna (for whatever deluded reason, they've never met!) dating Leo.

-To join the contest, you must PM me before the next person posts 'B'. After that, the contest is no longer open.

-You must review every story in the contest if you are part of the contest. It's common courtesy, people.

-Stories must be one-shots over 500 words.

-You have 5 days from the day you get your word to post your story.

-Stories can be future, past, present, or AU as long as all characters used as kept in character.

-After we get to Z, I'll post a poll on my profile with all 26 stories on it. Everyone can vote for their favorite, and the author who wrote that story wins!

**And that concludes Karma, I hope you like my cover art. It sucked because I wanted to try something new. I'm sorry you ever had to see it.**


End file.
